Quand les masques tombent
by Gauxe
Summary: ll n'avait cessé de la regarder depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il fixait sa lèvre tremblante où quelques larmes allaient se déposer. Son teint pâle montrait sa fatigue, son corps crispé trahissait la nervosité qu'elle éprouvait. Elle hésitait sans cesse et pourtant, personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Comment faire pour purger tes souffrances, Gabrielle ?


Hello, hello !

Voici le prologue de ma fiction sur les One Direction : Quand les masques tombent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

« _I was a killer, was the best they've ever seen._  
_I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing._ »

Cela n'avait été qu'une légère question de temps. Rien de plus. En l'espace de quelques mois, il avait appris à la connaître. Ou plutôt : il avait appris à l'apprécier. Il avait été là quand tout allait mal, quand tout était noir. Peut-être était-ce ce geste qui les avait rapproché ? Malgré tout, il restait perplexe. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il l'appréciait au bout de si peu de temps ? Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait été pris d'un fou rire car, bien que ça pouvait paraître impensable ce jour-là, il ne l'avait jamais supportée. Jamais. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Combien de fois l'avait-il trouvée immature, ridicule, narcissique, hypocrite ? Beaucoup trop, peut-être. Mais pas assez pour s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Et Dieu sait à quel point il s'en voulait ! Il s'en voulait de s'être entiché de cette fille. On dit que lorsque les premiers sentiments apparaissent, on se sent complètement perdu et qu'une part de nous souffre. Harry souffrait. Il souffrait à l'idée de ne plus rien contrôler.  
Il restait pensif, assis dans la salle d'embarquement, à l'aéroport de Londres. Il se sentait mal. Comme si un autre était dans sa peau. Il n'avait pas participé une seule fois aux discussions de Niall, Liam et Zayn, et encore moins répondu aux taquineries de Louis. Il donnait l'impression d'être de marbre, comme figé sur place. Peut-être que les douleurs des saignements de son cœur l'obligeaient à être comme ça ? Froid. Et pourtant, tout son corps était en activité, en ébullition. Tout s'agitait sans qu'il le montre. Harry repensait à ses yeux bleus qui le fusillaient du regard, montrant un faux désaccord. Il avait toujours l'impression de sentir ses longs cheveux bruns glisser entre ses doigts. Il avait toujours cette sensation de tenir son corps si fragile et si délicat, tandis que leurs peaux nues se touchaient sans cesse et que leur cœur battait l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme effréné.  
Il eût un frisson et il s'obligea à effacer cette image de sa mémoire. Puis, il se redressa sur son siège, lâcha un long soupir et tourna, pour la première fois depuis un quart d'heure, la tête vers les garçons. Il croisa les yeux inquiets de Louis alors, il se força à esquisser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Harry se pencha en avant pour récupérer son sac et il fouilla dans une des poches avant. Il sortit un portefeuille. Il l'ouvrit et récupéra un post-it, un peu abîmé et qui ne collait plus.

« **T'es un mec super, Styles.  
Je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé.  
C'est mieux pour nous deux.**

X, Andrews. »

Sans en comprendre la raison, Harry avait senti sa gorge se serrer. Elle lui avait toujours demandé d'oublier. Mais s'il n'en avait plus envie ? Plus les minutes passaient, plus il voulait se souvenir de ces nuits passées à ses côtés. Il ne voulait plus oublier. C'était devenu contre-nature. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait mal... Il avait terriblement peur. Peur de sa réaction s'il lui avouait son trouble. Parce qu'il était presque certain qu'elle lui ferait un de ses sarcasmes, pensant qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une plaisanterie. En plus, elle lui mentirait. Comme elle l'avait presque toujours fait...  
D'un geste lent, il rangea son portefeuille avant de récupérer son portable, tantôt dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre puis sélectionna le contact « Andrews ». Il hésita, écrit puis effaça. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de calme les battements de son cœur. Enfin, plus déterminé que jamais, il tapa rapidement sur les touches et envoya son sms.

**De : Harry  
A : Andrews**

« T'as gagné, Gabrielle. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai perdu. »  
_Message envoyé._

_Accusé de réception.  
Message reçu._

« _I'm an assassin and I had a job to do._  
_Little did I know that girl was an assassin too._ »

* * *

Reviews ?

Bises, Margaux.

**P.S** : Les paroles que j'ai utilisé au début et à la fin sont extraites de la chanson Assassin de John Mayer.


End file.
